


Astromorphology

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drinking, Feelings, Fluff, Innocence, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Titleception, M/M, Pining, Research, Science, Secret Crush, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Armitage Hux and Ben Solo are paired together for a very important project in University.Old money vs. new money, rich boys who run different circles.My first entry for Kylux Titleception - I may write another chapter at some point.Gifting this to dreamyafterdark, as I would have still been blocked and panicked and stressed out. Thank you for your help with this. You are an inspiration on many levels.My apologies for my usual grammar and punctuation errors as well as my usual drifting in and out of past/present tense.





	Astromorphology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/gifts).



Anyone but him. Please. Anyone but him.

This was university, not even first year… there was no reason for this… no reason for this particular professor to split the class up, to make them partner up. And the worst part? The professor was choosing the partners.

Anyone but him. Please. Anyone but him.

It wasn’t a large class to begin with, and before the prof started to pair them, looking around the room you could read the anxiety on everyone’s face.

Scientists, well, budding scientists were an odd bunch. There really was no need for this. No need.

Slowly the pool of potential project partners quickly diminished and things were getting more tense. There was no way the professor would pair them. No way.

“Armitage and… Ben.”

No.  
No.

Hux was panicking internally but his face showed no emotion, as usual. He nodded to the prof and looked over to Solo… and tried to nod at him. But as he looked over to his confirmed partner, he already wanted to shake him. How he got into Princeton, Hux would never know, and why Astronomy, that confused Hux even further.

To be fair, he really didn’t know Ben Solo, even though they had been in the same lectures for years. Both of them came from money… but that really didn’t mean anything. Didn’t mean that they’d be friendly or run the same circles. The man must be brilliant or else he wouldn’t still be lurking the halls of Princeton.

Where Hux was neat, organized and put together, Solo just looked like a train wreck. Messy hair and distressed clothes – Hux was sure they spent the same amount of money on outward appearances. Looking like Ben didn’t come cheap he was sure, and though he would never admit it, he had checked out the labels on Ben’s clothes from time to time. Plus Ben always had the newest phone and the nicest watches.

Hux was more classic, had the look of old money vs. Ben’s new money. Hux didn’t know if that was true or not, frankly he didn’t care. Ben’s messy hair, plump pouty lips and large eyes infuriated Hux. How dare he? Who does he think he is? Who is he trying to fool? Who is he trying to impress?

Soon after the prof announced the remaining partners, he dismissed the lecture. He encouraged his students to exchange contact information if they had yet to, and that they should schedule their first few research sessions. They wouldn’t have to report back to the lecture for weeks. They were now on their own, unless they got stumped. Armitage Hux was not one to get stumped. He couldn’t comment on Solo though.

Hux gathered his things and started to make his way out of the lecture. “Hey – Hux! Wait!” Hux tried not to tense his shoulders but he was sure Ben had noticed… but then again, maybe not. He felt Ben was pretty clueless. Hux stopped and turned around to watch Ben walking towards him.

“I don’t have your contact info. We should probably exchange numbers and set out a schedule. I’m free most days and prefer not to do anything school related on Saturday nights/Sunday mornings.”

Hux said nothing, just watched that ridiculous mouth ramble on about whatever. He didn’t care about Ben’s schedule, more like he didn’t care about Ben’s weekend schedule. The last thing he’d want was to see Ben Solo on the weekend.

“Weekdays are fine with me. I’d prefer if we didn’t have to see each other or talk on the weekends.”

Ben scoffed at that, “Why is that Hux? Have a secret life? Have a secret girlfriend?”

It was Hux’s turned to scoff then. Girlfriend? Please. Hux was not into women… or having relationships of any kind. He was a very busy, ambitious and focused man.

“That’s none of your business Solo. You have your preferences and I have mine.” Hux realized how he sounded but made no mention of it. If Solo thought he was straight, that was fine, he actually didn’t care what Solo thought. He took out a small slip of paper and wrote down his cell and school email address and handed it over to the man.

“Feel free to text or email me your contact info, and when you’d like to have our first meeting. How about tomorrow or Wednesday? Whichever, just message me and let me know.”

“How about tonight? After class?”

“Tonight? No. I have a late lab.”

“How about after?”

“No, Solo. I can’t do tonight.” Hux huffed, turned and walked away from that infuriating man. He had a meeting he couldn’t be late for and having a juvenile back and forth was not on his agenda.

Ben nodded and stayed silent as he watched Hux walk away. He didn’t understand why it seemed like he always had a stick up his ass, why he was always so rigid. He didn’t want to get on Hux’s bad side before their first real meeting. When Hux was finally out of sight, he looked at the slip of paper Hux had handed to him. Hux’s script was so fluid and elegant, even just his numbers were stunning. Ben quickly entered the details into his phone and texted Hux right away.

_Hey, it’s Ben. Let’s do tomorrow. Let me know when._

Ben sent the message, pocketed his phone and made his way to the café. He already felt like he needed something to calm his nerves.

~~

After his meeting Hux finally decided to read Ben’s message and reply. He didn’t want to look too eager, because he wasn’t, and he didn’t want Ben to get any funny ideas. He really didn’t know Ben so Hux wanted, needed to proceed carefully. So much was on the line with this project.

_Thank you. Tomorrow is fine, how about 3:30p at the café in the Physics wing._

With the message sent, Hux put his phone away and went to his lab study. He always enjoyed this particular lab, sure, the subject was interesting but it was whom he shared a station with that made it that much _more_ interesting. The lab really didn’t go late, at least not on campus. He always had a ‘meeting’ after with his desk partner. He wasn’t going to let Solo mess that up.

Class went by fast but it also seemed to drag on. It was always so hard being so close to Poe and not devouring him. They had an interesting arrangement, one they have had for years.

No feelings were ever really involved. Poe was brilliant, so on an academic level, they were perfect. It didn’t take long after their first class that they found out how well they were together on a physical level. It had been years but they never spoke or saw each other outside of their lab or right after… and they both were happy that way. Monday nights were lab and Poe and neither man cared what they did on the other days of the week.

After lab they always went back to Poe’s, never to Hux’s… and again, they were happy that way. Poe had a nice flat not too far off of campus and they would usually have a beer, talk about their current project and results, then Hux would fuck Poe mercilessly into his mattress. It was pretty routine, but it wasn’t always the mattress, and they didn’t always finish their beers.

But this night, some thing was different. Hux still gave Poe a fabulous dicking but… Hux seemed off… so much so that Poe had to bring it up.

“Hux, what’s going on…”

“Nothing, Poe…”

“Yes, there is. Usually I wouldn’t be able to talk like this…”

“No, there isn’t…”

“You are distr – “

Hux didn’t want to hear any more about it, so he shook his head and pounded so hard into the mattress that the headboard rattled against the wall and photos and art threatened to fall.

“Fuck. There he is… fuck. Welcome back Hux”

Poe came with a wail and Hux followed soon after. He didn’t linger like he usually did, he needed to get home. Instead of thinking about the gorgeous man underneath him, Hux had been thinking about that infuriating Ben Solo and those lips that were simply made for sucking cock.

He got up and quickly cleaned up before he got dressed. He looked back to Poe who was just lying on the bed, ass still up but boneless otherwise. _Good,_ Hux thought, _he can’t ask any more questions,_ and without a word, Hux grabbed his things and made his way home.

~~

“… With stars forming a usually two-armed spiral structure, and a central concentration of stars known as the bulge…”

Hux was desperately trying to get his point across, a key element of their project before Solo had to start giggling.

“Solo, what is so funny?”

“Nothing Hux… but… you said… bulge.”

“What? You’ve got to be kidding me! Are you twelve?”

“Say it again… please… with your clipped accent it sounds even dirtier.”

“No! It’s not meant to be dirty, Kriff’n Hell Solo.”

“I know Hux, but with that sexy accent of yours, everything has the potential to be dirty.”

“My what? Solo, are you drunk? High?”

“Hux, I’m offended. It’s Tuesday at 5pm. Seriously.”

“Let’s just get through this so we can call it a night.”

“We’re going into the dinner hour, we should stop and have dinner and then get back to it.”

“Solo, if we work through it now, it won’t take us that much longer and we’ll be able to call it a night. We can do this again tomorrow, if you’re amenable?”

“Yes.”

They work through it, and are able to call it just after six. Hux is happy as he can still go through his complete nightly routine and Ben can still get to the gym; eat a ton before he has to start getting ready for the next day and bed.

This is schedule for the next three days; Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday – though on the last day of the week, Ben lingers a little awkwardly.

“Plans this weekend Hux?” Hux is a little startled by the question but it is harmless so he doesn’t see why he can’t answer.

“No, not really. How about you Solo?”

“Oh, the usual. The gym, preparing for the week, maybe head out to the club on Saturday.”

“Ah, yes. The reason why Saturday nights/Sunday mornings didn’t work for you.”

“Sometimes it’s good to let out a little steam.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right Solo. Well then, have a good weekend. See you on Tuesday.”

“Tuesday, what about Monday?”

Hux stops for a second… Monday. He can’t on Monday… but then again, they could always meet when would have had their lecture.

“You mean when we would have class?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“Have a good weekend Hux. “ Ben calls out as Hux gathers his things and leaves the café. Ben watches him; he can’t help but follow the long lines of his lithe body. It is ridiculous for Ben to feel this way. This is his project partner and well… yeah, that’s it. He’s sure Hux has a girlfriend or a boyfriend, or something but he’ll never know. He’ll never ask.

~~

Like clockwork, Ben finds himself with his friends at one of the popular gay clubs just off of campus. He’s usually quite popular, and this night is no different, but it _feels_ different for some reason. He dances, he chats up some beautiful men, but it’s just not there… the spark… the desire. His friends wonder what is up with him, he’s usually the first to find someone, and the first to leave.

“I’m fine really… it’s just… yeah. I’m tired maybe.”

“Solo, that’s no excuse…”

Ben gets dragged to the bar for another shot where the man beside him catches his attention. Tall, skinny, well dressed, just Ben’s type.

A few drinks later and he’s in the club bathroom, mounting the guy from the bar from behind. It feels good and Ben knows this is what he needs, this is always what he needs Saturday nights, but he gets distracted. His hips stutter for a moment and the man looks over his shoulder to look at Ben. What Ben sees confuses him, but he shakes his head and slams in the man harder and faster. The man comes and Ben follows soon after, removing the condom and cleaning himself with toilet paper before tucking himself back into his pants. He makes sure the guy is all right before leaving. He has no need for a phone number.

~~

Ben sits at the café, large black coffee in his hand. He is early, he had hardly slept since Saturday night and he’s sure he looked it. He was actually dreading seeing Hux as he was sure Hux would berate him for his appearance. The scene in the club bathroom stall had haunted him… the fact that when the guy looked over to Ben, all Ben saw was red hair, freckles and a cold stare. He saw, Hux. It made no sense and Ben hated it. He didn’t know what his subconscious was up to… and he was silently hoping that Hux would cancel their Monday meeting. He was about to check his phone when he saw Hux arrive through the corner of his eye. Ben had to take a steadying breath, this made no sense. He just needed to get through this quick meeting… then he’d work his shit out and be okay for tomorrow.

“Solo, you look like shit.”

“I figured that’s how you’d greet me today. Sorry, I had a few sleepless nights. Coffee’s helped though.”

Hux couldn’t explain it but a hot rush of jealousy ran through him. He was curious to why Ben had sleepless nights but he could never ask. That wasn’t his business… besides; it was Monday… which meant he’d have his weekly session with Poe.

“Well, then. That’s fine – as long as it won’t interfere without work for today.”

“Of course it won’t Hux, I’m not an amateur. I’m used to sleepless nights.”

“Hmph, of course you are Solo…”

“And what is that suppose to mean?”

Ben couldn’t understand why they were at each other’s throats. They had been getting along so well last week. Maybe Ben was just hyper sensitive; lack of sleep, not eating right, and not getting to the gym on Friday seemed to be taking their toll.

Forget it Ben. Sorry. Let’s go over the material.”

They tried to get through things but they both seemed more distracted than usual. Ben would zone out and stare at Hux's fingers as they wrapped around his coffee cup and Hux would stare at Ben’s mouth when he’d bite his lips as he thought or watched his fingers as they drummed against the table top.

Hux cleared his throat, “Why don’t we call it for today? We both seem distracted or tired, or just not feeling it. I’m cool with just seeing each other tomorrow. What do you think?”

Ben sighed dramatically and tilted his head back. He knew Hux was right and at this point, just for this Monday, he needed to get far away from Hux.

“Yeah, that’s perfect Hux. I’ll make sure to take care of myself tonight so that I’m back to my _normal_ self for tomorrow. Have a good lab tonight. Don’t stay up too late.”

There was no bite in Ben’s words, he was too tired and he was clueless to Hux’s actual Monday night lab. He gathered his books and his coffee and left without waiting for Hux to respond.

This time is was Hux’s turn to watch Ben leave. He was trying desperately to figure out what had just happened. They were both so different from Friday. He really couldn’t think about it too much though.

Hux stayed where he was, enjoying another coffee and a pastry before he made his way to his class with Poe.

~~

“Hux, what’s gotten into you tonight?”

Hux didn’t say anything, just continued his sharp, short thrusts into Poe.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve been this way…”

“Why, why are you talking?”

“Shit. Hux. You feel even more incredible this week.”

Hux really didn’t want to hear any more of Dameron’s ramblings so he bent himself over the man and shoved two fingers into his mouth to silence him. Poe clearly liked it, he moaned around Hux’s fingers and sucked on them eagerly. He also pushed back and arched his back to take Hux that much deeper.

At this angle Hux hit Poe’s prostate with every thrust and it wasn’t long before Poe came untouched. Poe clenching around Hux’s cock triggered Hux’s own orgasm. He pulled back and looked at Poe’s hair and it seemed darker and more full, seemed to be shinier and Hux had this unexplainable desire to card his fingers through his hair.

It was when Poe looked over his shoulder that he realized whose hair he thought he was looking at. It was then that Hux realized he really had a problem, possibly an obsession with his project partner. He was screwed.

Hux removed himself without a word, tied off the condom and disposed of it, cleaned himself up, dressed and left Poe’s without turning back.

~~

“Astromorphology… spiral galaxies consist of a flattened disc… “ Ben was looking at his notes as he spoke until a subtle movement across the table caught his eye. Hux was just staring at him. It made Ben even more self conscious than normal.

“Hux?” What? Am I off the mark here?”

Hux minutely shakes his head, “Sorry, could you repeat that?”  
  
“Are you alright? You’re staring at me.”

Hux _was_ staring, he stared at Ben’s lips the entire time but he couldn’t admit to that. He didn’t want to be made a fool of.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I guess I zoned out for a bit… continue please.”

Ben began again but Hux just started and this time Ben noticed a lot sooner.

“You’re still doing it. You’re kind of freaking me out and making me nervous.”

Hux’s eyes flicked to Ben’s – well that was a mistake as now Hux just looked at Ben, mouth slightly open and probably looking like an absolute idiot.

“My apologies. I guess I am a little tired and out of it. Plus, I haven’t eaten much today.”

Ben looked away for a moment and worried at his bottom lip as he thought over his next few words. They had played out in his mind for days now, but he never thought he’d have the opportunity to actually say them.

With a deep breath he took the chance, “Would you like to grab some food? My place isn’t too far… maybe we could grab some take out, bring it to my place and we can continue with this?”

Ben could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He just asked Armitage Hux out… though not really… hopefully Hux would say yes but also Ben hoped Hux didn’t see it as Ben actually asking him out on a date. This was just a better idea then staying at the café. Time seemed to stand still as he waited for Hux to answer.

Ben was about to take the offer back when he saw Hux begin to gather his laptop and books and put them in his bag. Well, there was Ben’s answer.

Ben didn’t move, he couldn’t. He felt a little embarrassed and he didn’t want to make things worse. They still had to get through this project; they had weeks left of working with each other. He just needed one night to bask in his awkwardness alone. He just hoped Hux wouldn’t make a laughing stock out of him.

“Are you ready? I’m ready.” Hux’s voice slightly irritated but it seemed to be in a more _playful_ way. Ben perked up immediately, gathered his things quickly and stood beside Hux.

“Did you drive?” Ben asked.

“I did…”

“I didn’t… is it okay if we take your car to grab food and then head to my place?”

Hux laughed softly, Ben seemed nervous and it was quite endearing.

“Of course Solo. Follow me.”

 


End file.
